


Slave

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Exposing my kinks, Filthy, Goku and Vegeta have kids, Hypnosis, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Sexual Advances, Non-Consensual Touching, Please let me know if this needs more tags, Smut, non-consensual mind alteration, sexual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are captured by Zamasu and Black. Neither are prepared for what happens next.
Relationships: Goku Black/Vegeta, Goku Black/Vegeta/Zamasu, Goku Black/Zamasu, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 21





	Slave

"Pretty little Prince," Zamasu cackled, stroking Vegeta's hair. The Saiyan bit at his hand, but was smacked in the mouth by Black. The possessed Saiyan grinned creepily. Zamasu continued to pet Vegeta. He struggled violently against the powerful ki holding him completely immobile, but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Goku wailed from the other side of the small room. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

Black purred and ran his tongue up Vegeta's neck with a low groan. "Oh, we won't need to..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta tried to look at Black, but was hit again. He was already beaten beyond what was safe; even his voice shook with pain and exhaustion. 

Zamasu ran slim fingers through Vegeta's hair again, ignoring the sharp growl. "You'll see soon, little Prince," he crooned. "We're going to change your life. Aren't we, Black?" Now he shared the Saiyan's nasty sneer.

"Just relax, Vegeta," Black whispered. He began to massage Vegeta's shoulders, taking Vegeta by surprise.

"Get your hands off me!" Vegeta barked, wiggling. He was ignored and the gentle treatment continued. Vegeta's snarls gradually lessened, but he refused to give in. "Bastard," he spat. He was smacked in the mouth yet again.

"Don't do it again." Zamasu's voice was calm and surprisingly gentle. 

Goku was confused. What exactly were they trying to accomplish? Why did they want to relax Vegeta? He knew they had senzu; why didn't they heal him first? Blood dripped continuously onto the floor from Vegeta's body. He couldn't help but feel proud of how well Vegeta resisted Black's touch. It was likely identical to his own, and it was a touch Vegeta's body knew intimately. 

"It's ok, Vegeta," Black whispered, and Goku saw Vegeta halt mid-shudder. Black had adopted Goku's sweet, soothing voice. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

Zamasu closed his eyes partially.  _ Vegeta _ ... It was still Goku's voice.  _ Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta... _

"Stop it!" barked Goku. It was telepathic, but because of the link, he could hear it too.

_ Just breathe, beautiful. _ Zamasu closed his eyes fully now and Black did the same. Goku felt a strange thrumming in his head from the link.  _ Relax... You're safe now. You need to rest. Your body is so weary and weak. You know that relaxing will help you to heal. So tired. Ready to sleep, rest... _

Goku shook his head to clear it. Even though it was not even directed at him, he could feel it. Vegeta, with rigid back and gritted teeth, stared right into Goku's eyes. The Prince wasn't fazed at all. The pulsing grew, deepened in their minds. Vegeta's pupils expanded briefly, then he growled and shook himself.

Black heard Vegeta's angry snarl and smirked. The thrumming deepened even more.

_ Don't fight, Vegeta. You know you can't forever. Poor, tired little Prince. You need to sleep. Just sleep, Vegeta. It feels good to fall asleep. I know you want to sleep. _

Goku heard Vegeta grunt softly. The tiny Saiyan fidgeted. He looked exhausted, and Goku could sense that, despite his desire to fight, he was losing even more strength. He was hurt and tired.

_ Vegeta...  _ Zamasu dragged out the syllables.  _ Don't you want to sleep? I think you do. The sound of my voice is so soothing. So quiet and soothing. It brings you deeper, down into the blissful silence. You want to sleep, your body craves it. _

Vegeta growled low in his throat, swinging his head back and forth. It wasn't even a proper shake. He snorted loudly. He tossed his head back, smashing it into Black's nose. Black yelped and the thrumming stopped immediately. "Aah!" He held his face and threw an angry fist, but Zamasu caught it. "No! No, don't hurt him more than he already is." Zamasu looked at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. "He'll see our way soon enough. Come. We'll go for now."

The moment they left, Vegeta let his head hang low. Goku's heart jumped in fear. "Vegeta, are you ok? Can you hear me, baby?"

There was a whimper and a weak nod. "Kakarrot, I-" His voice shook, and Goku heard tears. "Fuck, it hurts..." His entire body shivered under the pain. The wounds he'd received were far worse than Goku's. 

But that didn't change the fact that Goku could feel it too. "I know, baby, I know; I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I was reckless again. If I had stayed focused..."

"Don't... blame yourself," Vegeta rasped. "Not your fault. Fighting Black... is... like fighting you. But... doesn't care." Poor Vegeta looked more than half-delirious by this point. "You care... he doesn't. Harder. Than you."

"Shh, shh. Save your energy," Goku soothed, desperately wishing that he was closer to his mate. He tugged in vain against the ki bindings. "I... We'll figure something out, ok? I promise. I promise we'll get out of here."

Vegeta's eyes were dark and tired. He didn't reply; just let his head hang again and shook. Goku began to cry.

  
  
  


Black and Zamasu returned some time later. Half lost in pain, Vegeta had quieted considerably. He managed a haughty glare. "Fuck you," was all he spat.

Zamasu only smiled leniently.  _ Shh, quiet, Vegeta. _ The mental throbbing returned as he began to speak. Vegeta growled. He hunched his shoulders as best he could, but shivered at the relaxation that threatened to sweep through his body.  _ It's ok to relax. I mean no harm. I'm trying to help you now. Notice that, as you listen to my voice, focus on it, the intense pain you feel lessens. _

Vegeta whimpered softly, trying to ignore him. But the soothing rhythm in his head was calming. 

_ You know it's true; it feels so, so good to relax and listen. Each breath calms you more and more. Relaxing feels nice, doesn't it? And the more you relax, let go, breathe, the better you feel.  _

Goku struggled. Vegeta's connection was becoming somewhat staticky. The pulsing hum destroyed Vegeta from the inside out. The Prince hung limply, lost in the deep pulses. 

_ That's it. You're so tired, and your eyes are so heavy. It's better to relax. Better to... _ Zamasu snapped his fingers.  _ Sleep. Just deeper and deeper, feeling better than before. It feels so good to be this deep.  _

A soft purr almost distracted the Kai. He glanced at Black, surprised. The Saiyan had closed his eyes and fallen back somewhat against the wall. Goku almost burst out laughing; Black had ensnared himself in his own trap. But the pulsing continued, deep and strong.

_ When I count to three, I want you to wake up. But only for a moment, for when I snap my fingers and say sleep, you'll go even deeper than you are now. One, two, three. Wake up now. _

Both Vegeta and Black opened their eyes gradually, but while the Prince suddenly snapped to attention and shook himself angrily, Black still seemed quieted. Zamasu saw that Vegeta was not going back under today, he sighed and smacked Black's forehead. "Idiot," he scoffed.

Black had come out immediately. "Pfu-?"

Zamasu dragged him away.

Vegeta continued to shake himself. "No, no, no!" he growled. "I can't let him get in my head like that! Come on!" He seemed extremely angry.

"It's not your fault," Goku soothed. "Even Black caved. You didn't see, but he was even more affected than you. It's ok, no matter what they want, you'll get through this."

"What does he want?" Vegeta asked, shivering.

Goku noticed. "Are you cold?"

Vegeta nodded. "I'm... freezing. It can't possibly be that cold in here. Something's wrong."

He did look frighteningly pale. There were circles under his eyes dark enough to look as if he had been punched repeatedly. Vegeta's eyes were glazed and becoming more and more unfocused. The pain he was feeling was muted by his exhaustion. 

Goku tried and failed to break free. The bindings, draining his own ki, prevented him from giving energy to Vegeta through the link. "Just hold on for me, ok? I know it's hard. I know you're hurting, and cold, and tired. I'm so, so sorry, Vegeta. I love you."

"Love you too," Vegeta mumbled, weakly pulling against the ki. Goku saw tears drip onto the floor and he felt a dark rage boil in his stomach. How could they do this to him? Zamasu was somewhat understandable, but Black? Goku was shocked that Black wasn't all over Vegeta. He didn't care about himself, but he expected Vegeta to be taken care of, at least a bit. 

He swore on his life he'd make them pay.

  
  
  


Three more days passed before Zamasu succeeded in dragging Vegeta further into his own mind. Black managed to resist, but Vegeta was fighting a fight he was destined to lose.

_ Sleep _ . Zamasu smirked triumphantly when Vegeta went limp again.  _ Deeper and deeper. So relaxed now, so nice to be this calm. Just breathing in and out. Each breath takes you so wonderfully deep.  _

_ Now... I want you to imagine that you are on a quiet beach. The only sound is the whisper of a strange ocean before you. The water looks very odd in the bright moonlight. _

Goku was receiving the image in his own head from Vegeta. Cursing Vegeta's beautiful imagination, he shook it away and thought only of escape. 

_ The sky is dark, but no stars can be seen. The moon is too bright. You've never seen water like this before. Something about it is different. Almost magical. And it's not just its appearance. The water itself is made of the purest, deepest, most beautiful pleasure. It stretches out, as far as your eye can see... and maybe beyond. You can't measure it, so don't bother. _

Goku felt a twinge of curiosity and scowled. What... was Zamasu doing?

_ Do you want to feel the water? It's so warm, and it can give you the most intense pleasure. Walk towards it, but don't rush. You can feel warm sand under your feet. It feels so good. The waves whisp up to meet you; the slightest bit of water brushes your toes, and that alone brings such a rush of pleasure- _

Vegeta jolted into wakefulness, shivering and growling. His wide pupils shrank alarmingly; his fearful eyes met Goku's.

He'd felt the water. He'd felt what Zamasu had promised would come with it. And that terrified him.

Zamasu's eyes sparked with impatience, but it did not show otherwise. "Let's go, Black," he murmured, then turned and left. 

"Are you ok?" Goku asked. Vegeta's terror had not yet faded. "Hey, don't freak out."

Vegeta was shaking. "I'm... all cold... again. I- Kakarrot, I felt it..." He ducked his head. "I listened to him- a- and..."

"It's ok, it's not your fault, baby." Goku, despite his calm voice, was enraged. What they were doing to Vegeta was completely unfair. Zamasu knew, from Black most likely, that Saiyans were extremely vulnerable against pleasure. It was their main weakness, third only to their tails and pride. Any and all were effective, but a combination of two or all three could be devastating.

"Kakarrot..."

Goku looked up. Vegeta was still limp. "Did you say something, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded weakly. "... I won't be able to fight him. I can't... fight him anymore." 

Goku sighed. He knew this would happen. "That's ok. If you can't, don't. But I want you to try as long as you can. Ok? I won't hold anything that happens against you, because he's cheating. He's not playing fair."

Vegeta managed to lift his head and open his eyes. "But... you know what... he's trying to do..."

"It doesn't matter," said Goku firmly. "I know you're mine, and you know you're mine. No one can change that. Maybe they'll..." Goku sighed heavily. "Maybe they'll help you. Heal you."

Vegeta whimpered, nearly broken. Some part in the back of his head, he desperately wanted that strange forgetfulness. He wanted that oblivion. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I- How am I so weak...?" 

"No." Goku looked up at him, and saw more tears. "Don't you dare think that way. You are not weak. No one could deal with this as long as you have. You are so strong, so brave. It doesn't matter what he can or can't do to your head. You're mine."

Vegeta nodded. "Yours."

  
  
  


_... walking closer and closer to the water. As you get closer to the water, the moon reflects off the water in a way you've never seen. As you gaze at the lights coming off the water, you find yourself staring, completely mesmerized. Beautiful...  _

Goku could find at least some humor in all this. Black was again in as deep a trance as Vegeta. The doppelganger was purring softly, already half-aroused.

_ You want so badly to drift in these waters. Deep in your mind, you want to let go, as deep as you can go. Because there's no limit to the pleasure you can feel. You know that somewhere...  _ Zamasu leaned in, his mental voice still perfectly mimicking Goku's, and whispered into Vegeta's mind.  _... is the deepest, most beautiful, most pleasurable orgasm you'll ever feel. It's in the water. Out there. Once you start to feel it, there's no going back, it will never stop. It's too powerful to escape from. Such beautiful, blissful pleasure. _

_ Pause at the edge of the water, ready to put your foot into the water. Just testing the waters... Yes, you feel a wave of pleasure race over your mind, all through your body. It's so deep. And it becomes twice as pleasurable when you place your other foot in the warm water. _

Black moaned faintly.

_ Relax. Enjoy this pleasure. _ Zamasu shook his head with a silent sigh. Goku knew that he was regretting dragging Black into this.  _ This arousal. Accept it, fully and completely. There's nothing you have to do. Just wade out, whenever you feel ready. Wade out into this pleasure. Every heartbeat sends pulsations of pleasure all through you. _

Both hypnotized Saiyans squirmed in growing ecstasy. Goku could feel Vegeta's, and its strength surprised him. In the back of his head, he thought,  _ Damn, he's really enjoying this. Maybe when all this is done, I could learn how to do that. _

Zamasu had eyes only for Vegeta.  _ The deeper you go into the water, the more pleasure you feel. Swim out a little further. Relax. Just drift. Your feet no longer touch the bottom. As you adjust yourself, floating on your back, looking up at the dark sky, letting go, drifting, in these waves of pleasure and arousal, you're in no rush to go anywhere. _

Black was moaning wantonly now, albeit quietly. Vegeta was silent, but just as deep as Black. He panted, writhing in the mental pleasure. Goku realized that he himself was becoming aroused by just watching. The link wasn't helping either...

_ You're just soaking in the experience _ , Zamasu murmured.  _ You're just soaking in all this pleasure. You can feel it as intensely as you want to. _ No sooner had he said this then Black yelped softly and squirmed even more. He was about to climax; the thrumming never changed pace, but it was so deep and so loud that Zamasu had to speak a little louder as well.  _ You can start to feel the orgasm coming on whenever it's best for you. And you know that orgasm is going to continue to go on and on as you float out deeper and deeper into pleasure. Further and further into bliss... _

Black choked slightly and began to cum. Goku felt a strange contempt. It was himself, to be sure, but seeing him give way to anything so quickly was not a character trait of his. Yet another reminder of the differences between Son Goku and Goku Black. He frowned, watching closer. It wasn't stopping. Black just kept cumming and cumming.

_ This is the state of being that you want. You want to float out, being pulled along by this current of pulsating pleasure. Your heartbeat sends pulses of pleasure throughout your body. You don't have to do anything at all. Just relax. _

Vegeta let out a deep whine. He was quivering, so great was the pressure building up in his body. He jolted with each heartbeat. 

Zamasu was smirking.  _ Just accept the... inevitable orgasm. Accept that this orgasm will keep on going and going, because you're floating further and further out into this pleasure. Complete, mindless bliss. _

Black arched his back, groaning. His body still shook with orgasm. 

_ You deserve to drift deep, _ the Kai crooned.  _ You deserve to feel so very good. You deserve to cum. So allow it to happen... when you want it to happen. There's no rush. You can let it slowly build up, or you can let it come in all at once. You can just drift, accepting the pleasure that your subconscious is feeling. Give in to your desire to feel pleasure. It's ok. It's perfectly natural to let this orgasm go on and on.  _

Vegeta groaned, so quietly that Goku was actually unsure if he heard it. He quaked violently, on the very edge of climax. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure. Goku could literally not believe how effective Zamasu's voice was. Then he jolted with realization.  _ No... My voice! _ Zamasu was using his voice! Small wonder Vegeta found it so hard to fight.

_ That's it. When I say your name, I want you to let go all the way. I want you to cum like you never have before. _ Zamasu closed his eyes.

_ Vegeta _ . 

Hardly more than a breath, but Vegeta moaned loudly and came powerfully. Black was definitely enjoying himself, but Vegeta was soundless with ecstasy. Then the static was wiped out of their minds and a single word boomed, throbbed in Goku's head and heart.

_ KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT KAKARROT- _

Zamasu blinked, shocked. He looked between the orgasming Saiyan and his mate. "Uh." He had obviously not been expecting this reaction from Vegeta, who was all but convulsing at this point, repeating Goku's name over and over. 

Zamasu began to shake with rage. "No, no, no!"  _ You don't cum for him; you cum for me! Vegeta! Wake up when I count to three. One, two, three. Wake up! _

Both Vegeta and Black were ripped out of their bliss. "Nooooo..." Black whined. "Zamasu."

"Enough!" Zamasu barked. He gently grabbed Vegeta's hair and looked him in the eye. "Same time tomorrow, love." He let go and stormed off, disgust evident in his stride. Black looked between the door and Vegeta, and he seemed torn. Then, with a sigh, he followed Zamasu.

Vegeta groaned and went limp. Goku bit his lip. "Vegeta? Are you ok? Baby, can you hear me?"

Vegeta slurred out something in their native language. He shifted somewhat, opening his eyes again. He managed to focus his eyes on Goku, then relaxed and went loose. "K- K- Kakarrot... Kakarrot..." He pried his eyes open yet again, weakly moving. "Kakarrot..."

Goku couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I'm here. You like that? At all?"

Vegeta seemed a bit lost. But the deep quiet in their link informed Goku of what seemed beyond Vegeta's ability to express. He pressed into Vegeta's memory, then yanked out quickly at the surge of arousal. "Hooooly shit. Oh, shit. Oh, yeah; I don't care who you are, that was fucking awesome." He shook himself and looked at Vegeta. "It's ok. It's ok, Vegeta. You did good."

Inside, Goku was all but celebrating. Not only had Vegeta resisted as long as he had, he had denied Zamasu's true intentions and had that experience under thoughts of Goku. Which was kind of awesome. But then again, hypnosis was nothing compared to being possessed, and Vegeta certainly had that one in the bag. 

"You did so good, Vegeta," he said. "But you heard what Zamasu said. He's gonna try again tomorrow. I want you to do the exact same thing you did today, ok? Ignore him; think about me if you can."

Vegeta grunted softly in exhausted agreement. He seemed to be slowly getting back to normal. "I... Kakarrot..."

"I know, babe, I know," Goku chuckled. "Hot damn, that was something else. When we get outta here, we have to try that on each other."

Vegeta laughed breathily. "B- Baka."

  
  
  


Goku was pulled from sleep by voices. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Black gently feeding Vegeta a senzu. "I couldn't take it anymore," Black breathed. "You were in so much pain and I... I wanted to sooner, but..."

"You're just his pet." Vegeta's voice was strong and clear. Relief washed over Goku like a bucket of cold water. "You're only here because he's not strong enough to get what he wants on his own."

Black sighed. "I know. But it is what I desire too." He hesitated, then brushed the back of his knuckles across Vegeta's cheek, slightly hurt when the Prince turned away. "Beautiful..."

"Go." Vegeta did not look at him.

Black flinched at the blunt dismissal, but obeyed. "I suppose I'll see you later, my Prince. Maybe today will be even better than yesterday." He left.

Vegeta remained quiet for a moment only. "Kakarrot, I know you're awake."

"What... What might have happened if I was still asleep?" Goku murmured. "If I wasn't here? Would you have kissed him?"

Vegeta looked at him, eyes shining deeply with a gentle love. "You know what I would have done," he whispered. "I would have sent him away, just as I did now, no matter the desire I had to kiss him. He has your body, but not your mind. He is Zamasu, not Kakarrot." He smiled. "It wasn't your body I fell in love with... although it certainly helped get me in your bed."

"Ack, stop flirting!"

  
  
  


_ Time to relax... Sink down into the warm feeling of rest. You want this so badly. It's in your breeding, in your blood. _

Something about today seemed... different to Goku. Zamasu was more dominating, taking Vegeta down as quickly and effectively as he could. But what Zamasu found hilariously infuriating was that Vegeta was completely unresponsive to his voice; the Prince sank down almost eagerly, however, when Goku's voice was used. Even if he started with Goku's and gradually shifted to his own, Vegeta noticed and woke up.

The Kai accepted this defeat somewhat gracefully. 

_ You want this, deep down to your very core. So of course... you're going to get this. Of course you're going to go very deep. I want you to find a place to fix your attention... _

Vegeta, still aware enough to feel mischievous, locked his eyes on Goku. The younger Saiyan nodded encouragingly. Zamasu did not notice the object of Vegeta's attention and went on.

_ Do nothing but stare at this point. It doesn't matter if you notice that your eyes are growing extremely heavy as you relax. All that matters is that you listen and obey. You are going to keep your eyes open for as long as you can. You're going to try to keep your eyes open for as long as you can. Even though you know it would feel so nice... to let them drift shut. _

Vegeta already seemed to be struggling with this task. Black obediently followed Zamasu's instruction.

_ You will only close your eyes when I command you to. Do you understand? Yes, you'll take commands from me now. _

Goku felt slightly chilly. This was definitely different than yesterday. Zamasu had his sights set on slavery.

_ With that being said, in a moment, I will begin counting down from ten to one. As I count down from ten to one, I'll be giving you instructions to either open or close your eyes. Good... And when I count down to one, I will snap my fingers and say sleep. When this happens, you will slip into a deep, wonderful trance. With each number I count off, you will find it harder and harder to keep your eyes open, and you'll feel better and better. I also want you to say "deeper for my Master" each time I count off a number. _

Goku scowled. He was surprised that that idea didn't immediately rouse Vegeta from this trance. He hated the idea of calling anyone his superior, much less his master. 

_ Ten. Keep your eyes open, saying "deeper for my Master." Nine. Now close your heavy eyes. Deeper for my Master. Relaxing more with each breathe. It feels so good to relax. Eight. Open your eyes. Deeper for your Master. _

Vegeta and Black obeyed silently. The Prince's eyes were calm, holding a strange glow that Goku had only seen a few times. But usually only after a long and rampant night of heat-induced sex. 

_ Seven. Deeper for your Master. You want to go deeper and deeper for your Master. It feels so very good to let go. Six. Still repeating, deeper for Master. It's almost impossible to open your eyes, isn't it? Just a bit longer. _

Both hypnotized Saiyans purred softly, struggling to follow the Kai's orders. Goku could feel how Vegeta was feeling, and it was far from unpleasant. He was completely relaxed.

_ Five. Deeper for Master. Halfway there. You feel so good right now. It will get even better. Four. Open your eyes as you think, deeper for Master. I hope you'll be able to open them again... Three. Just breathing slow and deep. Deeper for Master. No thoughts, no feelings but the ones my words make you feel.  _

Goku continued to watch, somewhat fascinated by how deep into his own mind Vegeta was. Goku could feel his own body throbbing with the strength of what his mate felt. It wasn't sexual pleasure, but it still felt wonderful and relaxing.

_ Two. So close. Deeper for Master. Your eyes are hardly open at all. You feel so calm and so good. It's so wonderful to be this deep in my trance. One... And... _ Zamasu snapped his fingers, and both Saiyans fell limp.  _ Sleep. So good. You've come so deep for Master. It feels wonderful. Just breathing for me, as your little mantra echoes in your mind. Deeper for Master, deeper for Master... _

Black whimpered softly and Vegeta shivered. Goku could hear half-coherent mumbles from Vegeta's wandering mind.  _ Holy crap, he's actually doing it. He's actually listening to him. _ Goku bit his lip.  _ Listening to me... Do I have this much power over him? _

Zamasu grinned, obviously hearing Vegeta's compliance as well.  _ So good. Now... I'm going to count from one to three. When I say three, you will awaken, but only for a moment. And now, whenever I snap my fingers, you will feel a jolt of pleasure course through your body. One, two, three. Wake up. _

Vegeta and Black obeyed, but Goku saw, from both, reluctance. They didn't want to wake up from what they were feeling.

And Goku couldn't find the opposition to blame them.

_ Good. You want to go back down now, don't you? You just want to... _ The Kai snapped his fingers, and Goku saw them flinch and widen their eyes.  _ Sleep. Even deeper than before.  _ He snapped once, twice, grinning wickedly as they shuddered under his influence.  _ Oh yes... It feels so very good to be under my control. This pleasure- _ Snap. -  _ completely undoes you. _ Snap.  _ You can't fight it, nor do you want to. It just draws you deeper, deeper into submission. Because that's what you want. To be completely- _ Snap. -  _ and utterly- _ Snap. -  _ dominated _ .

Both of them were breathing rather hard, aroused and deep in trance. Zamasu snapped yet again, and a sharp whimper escaped Vegeta's mouth. 

_ I have you wrapped around my finger. These moments are all that exists to you. This pleasure _ \- Snap. -  _ this feeling- _ Snap. -  _ this blissful obedience- _ Snap. -  _ is what's important. But... perhaps it's not quite fair for me to own you this totally. I'm going to count to three, and you're going to wake up. One. Two. Three. _

Instead of giving them the chance to come awake, Zamasu snapped several times, stopping when Black let out a wail of pleasured anguish. He chuckled low.  _ Oh, it's not that easy. Did you really think I'd let you go so easily? _ Three snaps in a row.  _ The pleasure just grows more and more each time I snap my fingers. _ Snap.  _ Twice as powerful and deep-  _ Snap. -  _ as the one before it. _ Snap. Snap.

Vegeta and Black were going mad with pleasure. Black shivered on the floor, and, despite his awkward position, Vegeta had managed to throw his head back as far as he could, groaning. Goku found himself feeling a bit warmer than normal, as well as a bit tight in the pants. He bit his lip, eyes fixed on his mate. There was something just too sexy about Vegeta bound and tortured with pleasure.  _ What is wrong with me...? _

Zamasu waited a few moments, then snapped again. Black choked on a moan.  _ Shh... Just focus on going deeper for me. Don't anticipate this pleasure.  _ Snap.  _ My poor, suffering little slave. This is just getting to- _ Snap. -  _ be too much for you, isn't it? But you won't cum until I say. You'll obey me, for you don't dare defy my words. _ Snap.  _ You are doing so well. It feels so good. _ Snap. Snap. Snap.  _ It just comes creeping closer, doesn't it? And then there's just enough time.. _ . Snap. -  _ between each snap of my fingers, that it won't complete you. There's a huge pressure built up in your body. _ Snap. Snap.

Vegeta jerked against his bonds, huffing deeply. Goku could sense a dark mindlessness growing in Vegeta's head. He was going down, plummeting further down, and did so with abandon. But he was hearing Goku's voice. It was Goku's voice giving him this blissful torture. 

Snap. Snap.  _ And yet... Some part of you isn't quite sure that I'll let you cum. _ Snap.  _ Perhaps I'll just drag out this torment for hours and hours _ . Snap.  _ Because I can.. _ . Snap. Snap.  _ So close to a beautiful release. The most powerful orgasm you've ever felt. You want it so very much, but will I let you have it? _ Snap.  _ Will I? _ Snap.  _ Twice as powerful each time I snap my fingers. _ Snap.  _ Twice as deep. _ Snap.  _ Absolutely glowing with this pleasure. It's too much. _ Snap. Snap. 

Vegeta howled softly, quivering and jolting with need. Zamasu watched him, darkly fascinated.  _ Every time I snap my fingers, it's almost enough to drive you over the edge. It's maddening _ . Snap.  _ But you're not allowed to cum, even though you're right.. _ . Snap.  _ There _ .

Black was squirming, and Vegeta was stimulated to the point of tears. Another snap, another wail. Another, and Vegeta screamed, physically unable to cum. 

_ Are you sure you're ready? I don't know.. _ . Snap.  _ Now... When I say, and only when I say, you will orgasm _ . Snap.  _ So close. So agonizingly close. It's a mindless bliss that your body is dying for. You're beyond comprehension, almost beyond even me. So... _ Snap.  _ I think it's almost time. I would give you a warning, but I'd rather just see you... _

**SNAP** .

_ Cum _ .  _ Cum now!  _ Zamasu grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers rapidly over and over.

Both of the Saiyans were silently convulsing as they were simultaneously hit with an intense orgasm. Zamasu continued to snap, drawing out their bliss for several minutes. Watching Vegeta shake and squirm fitfully under such pleasure was enough to make Goku hold back a whine of desire. He just looked too sexy as he jolted in every wave of pleasure. 

_ Shh... Shhh... And calm now. Shh. _ Zamasu soothed them as they slowly came down from the orgasm.  _ You are so very beautiful... I love watching you writhe in bliss when I make you orgasm. I bet that felt amazing. But... I bet you could orgasm even more, and stronger, deeper than even what you just felt.  _

Goku desperately stayed out of Vegeta's mind. If he were to go in and explore that pleasure... Kami, his cock twitched at just the thought. No. He had to stay out of there... for now.

_ Do you know how many times I've snapped my fingers? _ Zamasu mused.  _ I bet you were too busy feeling good to pay attention. I'd guess by now, a single snap might just be enough to make you cum yet again. Shall we test that theory...?  _ Snap.

They yelped and began to cum again. Goku shivered. Cumming just from a single snap of the fingers...

Snap.  _ You didn't think it was possible, did you? You didn't know that your Master could destroy you with such a small action. _ Snap.  _ Every time I snap my fingers, every time you cum, another little line will echo deep in your hypnotized mind: cumming for Master, cumming for Master. _ Snap.  _ I want to hear it. I want to hear you scream it. Cumming- _ Snap. -  _ for Master. _ Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.  _ One orgasm after another; it doesn't stop. You're beyond thought now, beyond understanding.  _ Snap, snap, snap.

Goku was getting broken feedback, scarcely coherent. The pleasure swelled even more, constantly exploding and instantly filling him again. He didn't even have to approach Vegeta's mind. The Prince was helplessly broadcasting to anything connected. "F- Fuck...!" he bit out, tensing his body as it began to throb. "Nooo..."

"Ohhh, are you enjoying yourself too, Son?" Zamasu sneered. "That's right; you and Vegeta are connected. Goodness, haha! I'm the only one here in my right mind!" He snapped several times in a row, with virtually no breaks in between. Goku sucked in a heavy breath. He couldn't quiet their link; what Vegeta felt was becoming more and more his own pleasure. "Feeling it, Son?"

_ Cum harder. Yesss, harder and harder, faster, deeper! _ Snap, snap, snap, snap.  _ It's so good. So blissfully deep and hot. Your body is on fire with this pleasure. You just- _ Snap. -  _ can't- _ Snap. -  _ stop!  _

Zamasu continued to snap rapidly, grinning wildly at Vegeta's screaming sobs. He slowed the pace of his torment, gently bringing it to a halt.  _ And... shh. Shh. Beautiful. Wonderful job. Wasn't that amazing? You're such a good slave. So good. _

Both Saiyans had tears on their faces. Despite the unrealistic number of times they had climaxed, both Black and Vegeta were still rock hard. Vegeta sucked in a heavy breath. Even though he was already in a sleeplike state, he looked like he was about to pass out. 

Zamasu soothed them gently.  _ There, there. You're doing so well. I know you want to stay like this, warm, happy, hypnotized, but I'm going to wake you up on the count of three. However, you'll still be very deep in trance. One, two, three. Wake up, beautiful. _

The two slipped out of sleep. Vegeta could barely focus his eyes on Goku, who could sense that Vegeta was far from actually being awake. Zamasu chuckled softly.  _ And _ ... He snapped, making them thrash with ecstasy.  _ Yes, you don't even have to be asleep for me to make you cum. _ Snap.  _ So good. So beautiful and deep _ . Snap.  _ Sleep now.  _ They both went limp, still shivering in the last moments of pleasure. Zamasu blinked.  _ Oh... That's right. Every time I snap and say sleep, you must be cumming as you go down into sleep. That's ok, it makes it even better to go down. It's so good...  _ Snap. -  _ to sleep. So very good.  _

Goku tuned them out to the best of his ability and struggled to think of something else. He thought about the cubs-

Holy shit. The cubs!

_ Karamin! Vegito! Kanalune! Can you hear me!? _

_ Dad _ ! he heard them chorus as one. 

_ Don't say anything! Let me talk! Your mother and I have been captured by Zamasu. He hasn't hurt us, but we can't get out of here on our own. I can't signal my position with my ki. Kana, I want you to ask your grandmother where we are. _

_ Gotcha! _

Goku relaxed somewhat. Zamasu was still slowly tormenting his mate. It was all a matter of waiting now. Kanalune would talk to Begeta and they'd be on their way to save them. Hell, why didn't we just have Kanalune fight them? Begeta never would have let her come to harm. She'd blast them both to kingdom come.

Snap, snap, snap, snap.  _ Soooo good. It feels unbelievably good. Your body almost can't handle it. It feels-  _ Snap. -  _ just too good. Barely hanging on to consciousness _ . Snap.  _ This dark, looming oblivion is all you desire. _ Snap.  _ And now I want you... _ Snap. -  _ to just fall. _

Goku felt Vegeta literally shut off. It was very scary, and he rapidly tried to contact even Vegeta's subconscious, but he had shut down entirely. Zamasu exhaled, satisfied. "Beautiful... isn't it? He's so pliant, despite his pride. No wonder he's beta; he loves being dominated, especially in the mind. He's like a marshmallow too close to a fire." Zamasu gently stroked Vegeta's hair. "You just melt so easily."

Black shifted with a heavy groan. "Za... masu?"

"Come on," the Kai said, and not so nicely. He left with sweeping strides, making Black struggle to his feet and stagger after him, although Goku noticed that the task was nearly impossible. "I said, come along, Black!"

"I'm... coming," the Saiyan growled, catching himself on the wall. Goku could see his legs shaking under him, and small wonder too. After torture like that...

Once they'd left, Goku tried to call Vegeta to wakefulness.  _ Vegeta? Can you hear me, baby? I need you to wake up. _ Vegeta twitched, moaning softly.  _ I know, baby, I know you want to sleep. But I need you to wake up. Wake up. _

Vegeta whimpered, partially opening his eyes. He moved somewhat. A low sound was emitted from his throat, but nothing more. Goku thought he sounded like a zombie. "I know it's hard. I know you want to sleep. But you gotta wake up. The kids are coming." Vegeta didn't react much; he still seemed totally lost. "Vegeta, come on. Come on. You can do this. Just wake up. Come on."

_ K... K-t... K...rrt. _

"That's it," Goku coaxed. "Come on out. Wake up. You got this, babe." Goku continued like this until Vegeta was actually looking at him instead of through him. "Can you hear me now?"

"Kakarrot. K... Kakarrot." Vegeta closed his eyes again, but lifted his head somewhat when Goku said, "No, ah ah ah. You stay awake."

Vegeta whined strangely, tossing his head slightly. "Kakarrot, I... can't..." He looked up at Goku, eyes still glowing. "W- Why...?"

"Baby, it wasn't me; it was Zamasu. I know it didn't sound like him, but I didn't do this." Goku couldn't help but stare. His mate still looked completely blissed out. "Are you ok?"

The Prince nodded shakily. He closed his heavy eyes, despite Goku's wishes for him to try to stay awake. "Fuck, it felt... so good..."

"Ya liked that?" Goku drew back, deeply concerned. The proudest, most dominating person he knew (despite his submissive nature) was admitting to him that he enjoyed slavery. What the actual fuck. He saw Vegeta's cheeks redden and he nodded. Goku let his jaw drop. "Pulling my leg. You gotta be."

"I l- liked it!" Vegeta snapped, refusing to make eye contact. "You made me feel... Gods, I don't even know if words exist to describe it. It was like the water, but different. Why are you doing this, Kakarrot?"

"Vegeta, it's Zamasu, not me. He made himself sound like me and he put himself in your head. Don't you remember?" Goku looked up, praying the cubs would soon arrive. Vegeta was not in a good condition right now. 

"I don't know," Vegeta groaned, letting himself hang limply from his bonds. "I don't know what's what or who's who anymore. I'm so tired, and these stupid ki drainers won't let me get my energy back."

"Hey."

Both Saiyans looked at the door. Two dark heads of hair and one white haired child peered in through the doorway. "Somebody call a rescue team?" Kanalune chirped.

"Kids!" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed. Kanalune dashed over and easily did away with the bonds. She caught Vegeta, for he did not seem able to hold his own weight. "Are you ok, Papa?"

"Fine," Vegeta gasped. "The- drained my energy."

"Ok." She hugged him tightly. "We missed you so much, Papa. Kaka and Tosa haven't stopped crying since you guys disappeared. After we get you home, do you want Karamin and I to go fight Black and Zamasu?"

"Please?" Vegeta said.

Kanalune laughed and put her fingers to forehead. In an instant, Vegeta found himself back home. He was tackled by his twenty cubs and knocked soundly to the floor. Karamin and Vegito appeared with their father, who was also laid flat on his back. They were all laughing and shrieking and crying. Eventually the madness died down. Vegeta squeezed little Kaka as tightly as he dared, refusing to let anyone pry his baby out of his grasp. He curled up in a ball around the infant and whispered sweet nothings to him. Goku laughed. "Aww, you're so sweet, Vegeta. Do I get a hug too?"

"Wait your turn," Vegeta snapped, then went back to murmuring how much he loved his sweet little baby. Pretty soon, Tosa was looking for attention from his mother too, and was gifted with it a moment later. Goku felt a little left out, but the older kids gave him some much needed love. Within ten minutes the entire family was just curled up on the floor. Kanalune disappeared some time later, presumably to fight the two that had kidnapped her parents.

Vegeta almost felt bad for them. They had no idea what they were up against...

When Kanalune returned, she was smiling, the power of Begeta still shining in her eyes. "Good girl," Vegeta praised, hugging her. "How much did they scream?"

"Vegeta..."

"A lot." Kanalune sneered, her mother's wicked personality creeping out with the influence of the goddess. "Ooh, and Zamasu was on his knees just begging for a second chance. Grandmother already obliterated Black by then. She pretended to think about it, then listed every single one of the evil things he'd done, adding it up against what little good he has done. She decided,  _ Hmm, no, I think I'm good with killing you. _ And then she did!" Kanalune laughed evilly.

Vegeta looked so proud of his little girl. Goku was just concerned.


End file.
